


Blue Hour

by Notsalony, xxxAthaelaxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski's Background, Demon Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxAthaelaxxx/pseuds/xxxAthaelaxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreams have started again.  Dreams where he's running across dead earth roofs, running in the moon light, looking for a dark haired mate.  But Stiles doesn't understand why he's having these dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written because she has wonderful ideas and I have a need to write. So pop over to Athaela's page and read some of her works to thank her! -SMILES- She inspired this and had a major hand in editing it.

*click*

*clack*

*click*

*clack*

*click*

*clack*

 

She looked up as she heard the sound of something skittering across the cobbled roof of her home.  Her long black hair flowing out around her as she moved from the white linen of her bed, reaching out and gathering her night gown she kept on a small hook by the bed.  Tying the pale fabric around her body she went to the window, opening the wooden shutters that had seen better days to try to see what was on her roof, swearing that if it was the cat again she would find a way to keep it from her property.  She was shocked when a long sheath of white hair hung down from the roof.  As she stepped back she realized there was a face, a blood red face, in the midst of the bushy hair.

 

Eyes the color of polished obsidian, an angular blood red face, sharp teeth in its smiling mouth.  A shapely nose giving away to a furrowed brow as if it was both amused and confused by her, and as he slid through her window like a fish diving through a stream, she noticed the maroon horns that twinned each other on either side of his forehead raising up through his moon stone colored hair as he moved out of the crouch he had landed in, he raised one too red finger to his lips, his endless pools of blacker then black eyes drawing in her spirit till she swooned.  Faster then anything she’d ever seen he picked her up, some how never touching her with the end of his four fingered hands where they went from an onyx black fading into an almost transparent ivory at the tips.

 

He carried her to the bed, his lustrous cloths, form fitting and made of an amber colored silk with lion colored speckles and patches.  He laid her down and smiled as he looked her over.  She was perfect.  He stroked her hair, watching as a single lock of the raven hair transformed in color to auburn, burning bright with an inner fire.  She was perfect, and the magic he’d woven into their line was still strong all these centuries later.  He kissed her.  And began to open up her robe, yes, she was perfect.

 

§§§

 

Stiles stretched, he’d had the dream again.  Every night since he’d realized that Scott was a werewolf he’d had either the dream or an aspect of it in his dreams.  He always forgot it till the day after he’d had it again.  Then it’d fade from him.  Running across some kind of terracotta roof, his bare feet burning against the icy cold of the dead pottery, he was never sure why he called it dead.  But something about the earth being fired made it dead to him.  But then he’d run and turn and drop down to stair at the woman in the window.  The woman who made him think of Scott and his mom for some reason.  Stretching he tugged off his long soft cotton shirt, missing the stretch of his finger nails as he all but tore the shirt off his body.

 

It’s been months of this dream.  Every night.  Every possible tangled mess.  Granted the dreams had gotten more intense when he’d met Derek face to face.  But while Stiles’ mind worked like no one else’s he also was more disorganized then most so he utterly failed to make any such connection between the dreams, any possible messages, and Derek Hale.  But he did have this strange craving for some of the Ugli Fruit that he’d bought at the store last night on a whim.  He was in the middle of cutting it with his father came home from working the night shift.

 

“Hey son- what’s that?” His father stiffened.

 

“They had a sale on Ugli Fruit at the store and I’ve just been craving it.” He popped a piece in his mouth.

 

“Stiles, spit it out.  Spit it out NOW!” He rushed to try to get it out of his mouth.

 

“Chill dad.  It’s … oh god.” Stiles shuddered as his body convulsed.  His father was forcing him to spit up the fruit which seemed to be lodged in his throat.  But that wasn’t the part that concerned Stiles while he lay on the floor having a near seizure.  It was the fact that his finger nails were long and talon like.   He felt his teeth elongate into the fangs from his dream.

 

“Stiles!  Can you hear me?  STILES!” His father was scooping him up as he felt his hair growing.  He caught a glimpse of a red thing in his father’s arms with long moonstone hair before he blacked out.

 

§§§

 

As Stiles came to, he realized that he was laying naked, except for his shirt thrown over his crotch, on a bare dirt patch in their back yard.  He looked around and was wondering why he was laying out in broad day light naked when he looked up and realized he could see stars.  It was night time.  But it didn’t look any darker to him then it had this morning.  He looked around and spotted his dad, gleaming as if he stood in a spot light not far away.

 

“What?” He said through a dry mouth and an even drier throat.

 

“It’s why we bought this place out this far from everyone else.” His dad sighed. “I called Scott and told him to tell everyone you were sick and I was staying with you so we’d have tonight to explain.” He sighed.

 

“We?” Stiles croaked out.

 

“Well, your father’s a good man Stiles, but honey no one else would be qualified to tell you what’s going on.” Stiles’ throat closed as he turned and spotted his mother standing not far behind him.

 

“M-mom…” He swallowed the lump in his throat hard.

 

“Yes baby.  It’s me.” She held him close.

 

“But you…” He struggled to speak he felt so dry.

 

“The cancer killed me.  Yes.  But my demon nature resurrected me.  I didn’t know it could do that.  But by then there’d been a funeral and everyone knew I’d died.  It’s a little hard to say, oops, gotcha that long after I’d been buried.” She gave a sad smile.  “But your father and I’ve stuck together as best we can under the situation.” She looked at her son, her eyes going darker and darker as he watched.  “Feel better now that you’ve lain on the bare living earth?” She smiled.

 

“Yeah… I… wait.  What makes this living and the tiles in my dream not?” He frowned.

 

“Fire kills earth.  Turns it into a dead thing.  It’s an instinctual and magical distinction that you’ll realize you make with out thinking about it about a lot of things now.” She smiled.

 

“So you’re a demon.” He said calmly, belying the shock and fear he was feeling.

 

“We’re demons.” She said patiently.

 

“You and dad?” He said hopefully.

 

“You and me kiddo.” She smiled.

 

“Oh.” Stiles laid back down.  “Can I have my pants back?” He blushed as he closed his eyes.

 

§§§

 

Shortly after his first foray into his demon heritage, Stiles’ mother moved back in to the house, she reasoned that since he knew there was no point in hiding from Stiles at least what was going on.  With his mother living in the house again, Stiles soon began training to master his demonic self.  Having all but trained Scott he was no stranger to some of the basics.  Mastering the ability to shift into his partial demon form, came quickly, while learning to turn back a little while longer.  His mother asked him how he’d learned the basics with out ever knowing he was a demon which prompted him to finally tell her about Scott, Derek, and the werewolves in Beacon Hills.  His mother just blinked and commented on that was why she always smelled dog around the Hales, before going back to the lesson at hand.  Namely teaching her son how to hide his scent from humans and werewolves.

 

Being sick had bought him a week to learn from his mom before he’d be faced with having to try to pass as Stiles in front of his friends and pack.

 

“Now must humans smell of fast food these days.  There was a time they didn’t.  And demons had to brew complicated potions to allow us to smell like humans for days, so we could hide from the other supernatural beings.” She pulled a bottle out of her duffle bag.  “This is tincture of Rosewood essence.  It allows a demon, when brewed correctly, to smell like a virgin.” She grinned.

 

“Are there things that can smell that?” Stiles frowned.

 

“Yes.  Werewolves are… particularly able to notice the scent of virginity.” She offered the vial to him.  “Have a whiff.”  Stiles uncorked it and sniffed.

 

“Huh, smells like Scott’s room back before he was dating Alison.” Stiles grinned.

 

“Let me guess.  It smells more like this?” She pulled out a vial with an amber colored liquid in it, opening it and a single whiff and Stiles nodded.

 

“Yeah.  Just like that. What is that?” He said covering his nose.

 

“Distilled laca root.  Very rare.  But it smells just like a deflowered virgin.” She grinned.  “So I think it’s safe to say Scott’s had sex.  How about you?” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“I… uh… well…” He blushed.

 

“He’s had a crush on the Martin girl since kindergarten.” His father supplied.

 

“She’s with Jackson.” Stiles said under his breath.

 

“Of course the way I keep finding him around Derek Hale, I was starting to wonder if maybe there was something there…”

 

“NO!  ABSOLUTELY NOT!” His face flushed.

 

“Then why do I smell deceit on your lips?” Stiles’ mother hugged her son.

 

“I… I feel something for Derek?” He frowned.

 

“Your brain just hasn’t caught up with your heart.” She kissed his forehead.

 

“Our son is not gay.  Look at the way he dresses.” The Sheriff crossed his arms.

 

“I’ve seen a lot in this world, I know when someone’s in love and I know when I hear the truth.  And trust me.  He loves Derek.” She went to her husband and hugged him.  “So, maybe he doesn’t dress like a typical gay man.  But our son’s never been mainstream anyways.” She smiled.

 

“Can hear you.” Stiles blushed.

 

“I know baby.  And we need to get back to the important part of the lesson.” She drifted back in front of Stiles.  “I know you said you’re getting pretty good at brewing things for the werewolves, so I’m going to give you a couple samples to brew as home work before you get to leave the house, you’re going to have get them perfect.  Because your life and your secret depend on it.” She handed him some ancient looking scrolls with blood red markings on it.

 

“Where do I get some of this stuff?” His demon side able to read the markings as if they were in English, later he’d wonder about why a lot of ancient languages were like English to his brain.

 

“Most of them are in the trunk in my work room.” She smiled.  “And remember, if you start to smell your demon nature coming out, eat a lot of greasy foods or a lot of fast food quickly.  It’ll cover up your natural musk.” She called after Stiles as he headed for her work room.

 

“So our demon son has dealings with werewolves and lizard creatures.” The Sheriff shook his head.

 

“He always did need to be unique.” She smiled softly before kissing her husband.

 

§§§

 

It took two days but Stiles managed to brew a personalized body spray just for himself that smelled like he used to.  Geeky Virgin with a hint of Weird, as he liked to call it, had let him pass as plane old Stiles to Scott and to the rest of the pack.  He’d told them all he’d had a bad bout of flu, chalking the whole thing up to being one of the only humans in the pack.  He had written down the recipe and hoped that someday he could change it to non virgin but was beginning to doubt that since he apparently had a crush he didn’t know about on Derek who didn’t appear to return the feelings.  He thought all hope was lost before Derek saved him from Peter.  And Stiles dared to let himself hope.  But in amongst all that hope was the fear and the stress of the battle with the alpha coming to a head with Stiles helping to kill Peter Hale in the front yard of the Hale house.  As Derek rose from his uncle’s burned corpse, his mouth dripping with blood he grinned.

 

“I’m the Alpha now!” He smirked before stopping, his nose scrunching up as he scented the air before glaring at Stiles who’s eyes had turned into black pools, and his hair slightly longer and more silvery then it had been.  Before Stiles could full pull his demon self back inside he found himself against a tree.

 

“Whoa!” He groaned out.  “What the hell man!”

 

“WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU!” Derek punctuated each word with slamming Stiles into the hard tree over and over again.  “What are you and what the hell have you done with Stiles.” He growled, his passions over taking his reasoning.

 

“I’m right here.  I’m Stiles.”

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?”

 

“Well… you see….”


	2. Pale Moon Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad everyone loved this story so much. I’ll try to write a chapter of this a little bit more often. -HUGS-
> 
> But the next few weeks are going to be VERY full so I'm going to probably hold off on posting for about two weeks.

“Derek!” Scott was over to his best friend faster then anyone had seen, trying to pry the new alpha’s hand off of Stiles’ throat.

 

“Derek.” Chris argent said as he picked up his gun and aimed it at the alpha.

 

“He’s not human.” Derek growled.  His grip tightening.

 

“Derek.” Stiles choked out as he dangled in the wolf’s grip.  “You’re going to break the skin.” He tried to explain as the wolf’s claws sank ever closer to breaking the skin and spilling his blood.

 

“Derek let go of him!” Scott growled as he struggled to loosen Derek’s grip.

 

“Not till HE tells me who he is and where STILES is!” Derek bared his fangs.

 

“Need you… let go… before…” Stiles felt himself slipping into that dark place his mother had warned him about.  That in moments of life threatening danger if he lost consciousness his demon nature would take control.  As he felt the world slip away from him he was aware of his body shifting.

 

“SEE!” Derek snarled as Stiles shifted into a blood red body that didn’t look human, his hair was long and silvery in the moon light, his black eyes looking at Derek confused, but as Derek made to squeeze harder Stiles put one of his red, black hands wrapping around Derek’s and opening the werewolf’s grasp as his ivory claws dug into wolven flesh.

 

“Release me wolf.” His head turned and seemed to look through Derek as he held himself up by his grip on Derek’s wrist.

 

“Stiles..?” Scott stepped back.

 

“Stiles isn’t home right now.  He’s unconscious.” The creature’s lips curled in a smile as he slipped out of Stiles’ shoes and kicked Derek square in the chest, knocking him into the side of the house.  “And I have a stronger self preservation sense.” He tore the shirt from his body and howled as a black rune tattooed itself on his chest as he crouched down.  He seemed to glow for a moment before leaping into the air and seemingly vanishing into the night.

 

 

§§§

 

“We all saw that right?” Scott looked at Chris.  “What was that?”

 

“That was a demon.” Chris crouched down to look at Derek to see if he was still alive.

 

 

§§§

 

Stiles woke up slowly.  His bare chest feeling cold in the night air he realized from the landscape he was on top of Scott’s house.  Sitting up he winced at the pain in his body.

 

“Crap.” He muttered, vaguely recalling Derek attacking him and then flying.  Digging around in his pocket he was relieved to find his cell phone, till he noticed the 34 texts from Scott.

 

 _So.. that happened._ Stiles texted Scott.

_Dude wth?_

_Well… I’m part demon._ Stiles blushed as he sat there shivering in the night.

_Since when?_

_Since always. Mom just told me a while back._

_Your mom!?!_

_crap_

_your mom is alive_

_yeah… and kind of living at the house with dad and uh… I’m not supposed to tell anyone._

_DUDE_

_Yeah I know._ Stiles sighed as he waited for a reply.  _Can I come in?_

_Where are you?_

_Above your bedroom._

_I’m not there._

_Someone’s in your room._

_Can you tell who?_ Stiles thought about it and opened himself to his demon nature, feeling his flesh turn red and his hair silver he let his mind drift lower into the room that he knew so well.  Across dirty cloths and dishes strewn about.  Past Scott’s porn collection and his condoms.  Till he was touching the guy standing in Scott’s room.  He knew him.  Knew him from a while ago.  But the smell.  It was clearly Scott.  Or Scott like.

_I think your dad’s in your room._

_My dad is in beacon hills_

_He’s literally like right under me._

_DUDE_

_What? Oh SORRY!_ Stiles chuckled at his own unintended joke.  _so so SO SO not what I meant._

_So you’re part demon._

_Yep._

_Can I tell Derek because he’s kind of freaking out right now._

_Why’s he freaking out?  I’m the one he attacked._

_He…uh.. well he’s kind of in a protect stiles mode._

_He has a mode to protect stiles?_

_Yeah._

_Well crap I guess he likes me too._

_Likes you too?_

_And my big mouth strikes again.  Can we just forget that happened?_

_You like Derek._

_And your father’s looking at your porn collection._

_DUDE!_

_You leave mine alone, I stop poking bad images in your head._

_Fine. But you are going to have to talk about it._

_Yeah I know._ Stiles sighed and stretched.  _I’ll distract your dad.  You get Derek to calm down. And meet me at your place._

_K cu soon_

_U2dude_

 

So I need to distract an FBI agent who’s Scott’s dad and doesn’t like me.   Goody.  Stiles sighed as he jumped down easily, seeming to float before landing barefoot on the grass in the front yard.  He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door.

 

“Hey Scott, you home yet? I need to get into that stash of cloths I leave here.” Stiles called as he walked upstairs, he could sense Scott’s dad upstairs.

 

“Stilinski.” He said as Stiles started up the stairs.

 

“Hey Mr. McCall.  Scott not home?  I’ll just get one of the shirts I keep here.” He moved to pass him.

 

“Does my wife know you have a key to our front door?” He asked glaring.

 

“Not too happy but Scott gave that to me about a month after you got the divorce and moved out.” Scott’s dad grabbed his arm and stopped him.

 

“Well I don’t want you in my house with out Scott being here.” He started trying to move Stiles down the stairs.

 

“Right… your house.  _Sir_ , it’s not been your house since you moved out and the divorce was cleared.  I know your name’s not on the title, that Melissa doesn’t want you here, and Scott wants nothing to do with you.” He looked down at the arm where Mr. McCall was still holding him.  “And I suggest you let go or I will call the cops and you can explain to my dad.  You remember my dad.  Sheriff, the guy who arrested you when you gave Melissa that black eye.  The guy who told you he’d really like a reason to shoot you.” Stiles grinned.  “Let’s just call my dad and tell him you’re in their house.  Because unlike you I have a key.” Stiles grinned wider.  “I’ve been invited here.  You have not.  So an FBI agent breaks into the house of the ex-wife he used to abuse and the son who wants nothing to do with him and then he manhandles the Sheriff’s son who they do want in their home… yeah I can see the FBI really wanting in on this too.” Stiles pulled out his phone and started calling his dad.  It picked up.  “Hey Dad guess who’s at Scott’s house right now trying to-” Stiles was shocked when Mr. McCall took the phone from him and smashed it against the wall, cracking a picture in the process.

 

“Wow.  And I thought you had reached rock bottom.” Stiles shook his head.  “My dad heard Scott’s house and knows it was me.  So, it’ll take him about 5 minutes to get here.” Stiles was eating this up.  His demon nature could feel the dark thoughts in Mr. McCall as his hand went to his gun.

 

“Yeah that’s a smart idea.  Use a gun on me.  Show some force.  So you can add armed home invasion, and abuse of power to the charges.” Stiles shook his head and started up the stairs again when Mr. McCall slammed him against the wall, his head hitting the cracked pane of glass in the picture, and shattering it, cutting his head in the process.  Dropping Stiles and he struggled to breath.

 

“Not got a smart ass comment now do you.” Mr. McCall gloated.

 

“Gods you’re a moron.” Stiles put the hand to the back of his head coming back red with his own blood.  “You really are.” He looked up at Mr. McCall, his eyes bleeding black as his skin turned red.  His hair lengthened and was moon stone silver as he stared up at Mr. McCall.  He pulled a gun and aimed it at Stiles’ forehead and shot him.

 

 

§§§

 

Scott pulled up with Derek in tow just as Sheriff pulled up as the gun shot went off.  They all rushed towards the door, knowing Stiles was there and so was Scott’s father.  The deafening silence that followed the shot filling each heart with dread.


	3. Staked Claims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -grins- I was happy to notice so many people loved this story as to comment on where I left the last chapter. Sorry for the long wait. A week of dog sitting and then no sleep with doctor’s visits makes my days unproductive when it comes to smutty fics.  
> So… Dominate Demon Stiles! Scott/Derek/Stiles, Stiles/Derek, Stiles/Scott, Scott/Derek -grins-

Derek was second into the house, only because Stiles’ dad had his gun drawn and was closer to the door before the wolf reacted.  The sight that greeted them was not what they expected.  Stiles’ fully transformed into his demon form, a hole in his forehead healing, holding Mr. McCall by the throat over the banister, his talons threatening to break the skin as he hissed in some other tongue at the man who had clearly shot him, the crumpled up and disguarded gun already laying in the hole in the hard wood floor below Mr. McCall’s dangling body where Stiles had thrown it in his anger.

 

“Stiles… let him go…” The Sheriff said slowly.

 

“Uh… he lets him go he’s going to break my dad’s neck.” Scott added and blinked as Derek was suddenly next to Stiles, holding his wrist and trying to pull Mr. McCall back to the right side of the banister.

 

“HE SHOT ME!” Stiles’ voice sounded like a thunderstorm brewing in the distance.

 

“But killing him is wrong.” Derek let his eyes go red trying to assert some dominance over the situation, having accepted that this was Stiles despite everything that he was seeing as he looked into that red face and those black eyes.

 

“Name one person who would miss it?” Stiles hissed.

 

“Please don’t kill my dad.” Scott said from behind the Sheriff as they slowly edged their way to possibly break Mr. McCall’s fall.

 

“He shoots me again and I’ll break something of his off.” Stiles warned as he effortlessly hauled Mr. McCall back across the banister and tossed him like a rag doll against the steps.  Whirling around on Derek he pinned Derek against the wall.  “You tried to strangle me tonight.” The demon seemed to look through Derek before licking down Derek’s jaw line.  One of his talon tipped fingers slicing the buttons off of Derek’s jeans, leaving his boxers and the tent his hardening cock made in them to the room before thrusting his hand down them to grope Derek.  “Rough play stays in the bed room wolf.” The demon cocked its head to the side as if listening to things not said in this world.  Gripping Derek’s erection in his warm hand he bit down on the side of Derek’s neck, hard enough to leave a bruise that wasn’t healing.  “I’m going to go for a run to work off the stress of the bullet I just healed.  You’re going to be naked in my bed when I get home so I can ravish you and then ruin you for other men.” He harshly kissed Derek’s lips, bruising them as he nipped them with his pointed fangs.  “Afterwards we’ll discuss where this leaves us.” He thrust his own crotch against Derek’s leg letting him know just how much he wanted him.  He let Derek go, who slumped against the floor, too in shock at what was going on to really register that he’d just been ordered and told he was going to bottom.

 

“Stiles…” The Sheriff started.

 

“You take him in, he shot me.  I didn’t kill him.  He wont remember much.  Lack of oxygen does that to humans.” Stiles walked by.  “Be home late.  I plan to be loud.” He chuckled darkly as he walked up to Scott.  “You owe me for not killing him.” He said bluntly.

 

“What do you want for my dad’s life?” Scott asked before being thrust against the wall and finding his own lips bruised as the demon kissed him.

 

“You in my bed with Derek in the same condition.  I get home we’ll talk about what you owe me… and what I’m taking.” He smirked grasping Scott’s crotch and feeling the hard mound forming there.  “When I’m done you wont be able to sit down with out thinking about me for weeks.” Stiles licked Scott’s jaw line and bit him as he dropped him and walked out of the house, vanishing faster then the wolves could see him go.

 

“So we should have a long talk about a few things.” John sighed as he got his handcuffs and with Derek’s help moved the unconscious Ryan McCall to the police car where he’d wake up later.  “Seems Stiles’ demon nature is a bit more… omnivorous when it comes to sex then his mother was.” John smirked.  “I suggest you get going to my house and tell his mother what’s going on.  She’ll clear out of the house so you have some privacy.” He shook his head texting his wife to expect the boys.  “Oh, and Stiles is in there. The demon nature just… it’s everything he wants, just with out any of the manors or polite ways of getting it.  He’ll be demanding, and brutal and you’ll probably be limping tomorrow.  But it’s all worth it.  There’s nothing like the love of a good demon.” John chuckled as Derek struggled to hold his pants closed and Scott just boggled at the fact that his best friend had not only demanded sex but his best friend’s dad was advising him about going through with it.

 

“Hurry up and get to the house boys.  He’s not going to be patience while he’s like this.” John shook his head and drove off.

 

“So… Stiles likes me?” Derek frowned.

 

“Yeah.  He uh… likes you.  Where’s this leave me?” Scott frowned.

 

“Apparently getting naked with me in Stiles’ bedroom.” Derek sighed as he started towards Stiles’ house, running at his wolven speeds.  Scott joined him quickly.

 

“Are we going to like… have to do each other too?” Scott bit his lip as he ran.

 

“I don’t know Scott.  I think for once in his life Stiles is calling the shots here.” Derek shook his head, trying to get the memory of Stiles’ hand on his cock out of his mind, not caring that his erection was jutting out of his pants against his boxers, rubbing the moist tip against the wind friction caused by his running.  They did some fast talking when they got to Stiles’ house, his mother smiling and patting Scott on the head before walking out the door chuckling to herself about how cute their twin blushes were.

 

“So… we get naked now?” Scott asked swallowing as they went to Stiles room and the pair of them looking at his bed.

 

“yeah.” Derek said trying not to look at Scott as he pulled his shirt over his head and let his jeans drop around his ankles, stepping out of them and toeing off his shoes as he went.  Leaving himself in just his boxers Derek nudged Scott.  “Scott, don’t over think it.  Just… go with it.” Derek slipped his boxers off leaving himself quite exposed and Scott trying not to look at the hard slab of meat between his legs.

 

“Yeah… over think it…” Scott blushed as he pulled his shirt over his head and slid his jeans and shoes off, standing in his boxer briefs and his socks Scott slipped the briefs off and stood up revealing his own massive erection, its downward slope and prominent vein down the top.  Scott swallowed hard.  “Now what?”

 

“Now we wait for Stiles.” Derek said, eyeing the large meat and suddenly hoping Stiles didn’t get too rough tonight.  Scott just nodded and climbed on the bed with Derek before trying not to touch or look at him.

 

“Hey Derek.. have you ever….?” Scott let his voice trail off.

 

“With a guy, no.  With a woman.  Yes.” Derek answered, his own face flushed as he looked away from Scott.

 

“Same with me.”

 

“Alison?”

 

“A little…” Scott blushed.  “Do you think he’ll want me to break up with her?” Scott looked down suddenly.

 

“Demons, from what I know, are kind of committed beings.  The fact he picked the two of us… I’m not sure what that means.” Derek sighed.  “Just… let tonight be and we’ll figure out later where this puts everything.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” They both nearly jumped as Stiles stood in his doorway smirking, his features normal except for his black eyes.  “As hot as the red skin is, I figured you’d like something a little more familiar for now.” His smirked before pulling his cloths off, walking to them as he went, ending in just his boxers by the time he got to the foot of his bed.  “Such lovely toys just for me.” He chuckled again, his boxers sliding down his body as he climbed into the bed between them, pulling Scott in for a kiss, while grasping Derek’s cock.  He could feel their reluctance but a little push with his demon magic and he felt the barriers they were trying to build crumble.  Scott began kissing him back and Derek began moaning as he humped against Stiles’ hand.  “Better.” Stiles grinned as he grasped Scott’s neck, directing him lower.  Scott simply accepted, his irises blown with lust as he put his best friend’s cock into his mouth for the first time.  Turning slightly Stiles began kissing Derek, claiming his mouth hard and fast, his grip still firm on Derek’s dick.

 

“When’s the last time you came Derek?” Stiles looked him in his red eyes, his will winning over Derek’s slowly.

 

“Yesterday morning….” Derek said in a low voice, his face hot with his blush.

 

“Did you jerk off Derek.” Stiles said as if he knew, the room felt strangely hot suddenly as Derek nodded.  “Say it Derek.”

 

“I beat off yesterday morning.” Derek blushed, not sure why he’d said it out loud, his ears taking in the sounds of Scott slurping on Stiles’ cock.

 

“What’d you beat off to?” Stiles smirked.

 

“The thought of your ass…” Derek tried to look away but couldn’t.

 

“Well you can have some of that after while… for now…” He pushed Derek down till he was face to face with Scott’s head and Stiles’ cock.  “Kiss him Derek.” Derek leaned in and began making out with Scott around Stiles’ hard cock.  His dick head slipping from one hot werewolf mouth to the other.  Stiles moaned as their tongues began to duel over who could suckle on his swollen knob.  He pulled back and moved off the bed, leaving the two of them French kissing, sharing the taste of his precum between them before clearing his throat and moving Derek on his back.  The darkness that seemed to have taken hold in the too hot room made Derek realize they weren’t on Stiles’ bed anymore.  They were laying naked on an alter in some unknown temple, hundreds of demons of various shapes and sizes standing around them.  Stiles positioned himself at Derek’s entry, his fingers drawing some symbol against his flesh, causing him to open up and become lubricated for what was going to happen.  The sensation making Derek’s eyes roll back for a short while.  “Do you accept me Derek?”

 

 

“Huh?” Derek frowned.  Stiles’ cock head just barely kissing his rose bud.

 

“Do you accept me?” Stiles’ eyes seemed to glow.

 

“Yes.” Derek said and he felt Stiles slam balls deep into him as sounds seem to come all around him.  Scott moved with out being told and began sucking on Derek’s own throbbing member, taking it to the root and swallowing around it as Stiles set a battering and brutal pace in Derek’s ass.  Derek moaned as he felt the burn from his ass and just over his heart where something was tattooing itself magically into his skin.  He wasn’t sure of everything, his senses giving him conflicting information, but he knew some how that he belonged to Stiles, felt it in his bones as he sat a similar mark forming on Stiles’ chest in the same place.

 

 

Stiles gave a fierce grin as he slammed fully into Derek over and over again till he felt Derek clench around him, emptying himself into Scott’s willing mouth.  Once he finished draining Derek’s dick, Scott moved up and kissed Derek, sharing his essence with him, feeling connected to what ever was going on, only vaguely aware of the bargains and deals being made as he slid his own ample cock into Derek’s throat and kissed Stiles, a similar tattoo formed on his chest, binding him to them.  Scott didn’t last long as he emptied himself into Derek, feeling himself join their magical and sexual high as Stiles came in Derek’s willing ass.  They traded positions, Scott and Derek, and repeated the performance through out the night.

 

Stiles woke up as the sun streamed in across his face, warming his bare flesh in the slight chill of the room.  He gradually became aware of the bodies on either side of him.  Realizing slowly that while one was Derek the other was clearly Scott, his mind wondering why Scott was in his bed and why none of them were wearing pants was soon treated to the entire show of last night’s debauchery and his cock began to harden.  Scott’s hand soon found his morning wood and began to gently tug on Stiles as Derek moved to start kissing his neck.

 

“So… that happened.” Stiles blushed slightly.

 

“Yes it did.” Derek replied.

 

“Many many times, in multiple positions.” Scott said with a cheesier grin.

 

“Good.” Stiles moved over and kissed Scott deeply, as he pulled Derek in to the kiss as well.


	4. Mates plus 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened…. -grins-  
> I’m kind of shocked I only got flack about that last chapter from one person…. Wow. I hope you all liked something in it then. Sorry for the lag on writing. I’ve been working on the NaNoWriMo novel I started this year. And it’s sitting at 58k words right now. -smiles-

Three people in one tiny shower soon became Stiles’ favorite thing about being in this threesome relationship, because two horny teenagers and one really sexy twenty something all of whom had wandering hands and raging erections soon equaled shower sex.  Scott was glad he was a werewolf because there was no way he’d be able to walk with out the healing powers he’d gotten from the bite.  After the shower they dressed and walked down stairs where Stiles’ mom was sitting making breakfast.

 

“Mrs. Stilinski!” Scott grinned and hugged her.

 

“Hey Scotty.” She smiled and tussled his hair.

 

“You smell human.” Derek frowned at her.

 

“And you smell like wet dog some times.” Stiles glared before smacking him on the back of his head.

 

“So you’re both demons?” Scott asked with a hushed tone.

 

“Yep.  Born and raised in the depths of hell.” She smiled.  “Well I was.  Stiles was born here.  But, he’s still a little demon.” Derek snorted and got another smack to the back of his head.

 

“Watch it.”

 

“Hey, I’m the one who owns you.” He pointed to that spot on Derek where the tattoo had formed.  “So you behave.” Stiles warned him before digging into his breakfast.

 

“Wait… you … show me your tattoos.” Stiles, Derek, and Scott pulled their shirts down at the collar to show her the tattoos.  Her mouth fell open before she fled from the room and started digging in the closet.  Stiles frowned as he looked at them before walking out to where his mom was frantically pulling boxes out of the downstairs closet.

 

“What are you looking for?” Stiles asked, the other two standing behind him.

 

“This.” She pulled out an ancient looking lock box from the very back of the closet and walking, caring the box reverently to the kitchen before sitting it down and with a wave of her hand unlocking the seal on the box.  She pulled out a scroll and unrolled it on the table, it was lengthy and the writing was in a funny scribbly language that Scott couldn’t make out.  Stiles how ever leaned over and read his ancestor’s names like it was all in English.  He found his mom’s name quickly and found the same rune he had after last night between his mom and dad’s names.  Then next to his name there was that rune, and Derek’s name.  Then in a second line there was that rune and Scott’s names.

 

“What’s this mean?” He pointed to the part with Derek’s name.

 

“That means that you’re bonded mates.  Effectively you’re married to each other.” She looked at Derek then.

 

“But Scott has the same symbol.” Stiles pointed out.

 

“Which is why I got the scroll out.  It… lists him as you and Derek’s mistress.” She looked down as Scott blushed.

 

“But a mistress is a girl.” Scott frowned.

 

“They can be boys too.” Mrs. Stilinski said quietly as the boys let this all sink in.  Derek and Stiles were married mates, and they were… tied to Scott.

 

“But this rune means ownership.” Stiles pointed.

 

“Yes.  It means you own their souls.  It’s how demons regard non demons.  We love them, but we own them.  Because other wise … the infernal masses could take them and turn them into puppets to be abused in the worse of ways.” She cautioned.

 

“So… they can’t be hurt by other demons because they belong to me?” Stiles frowned.

 

“Sort of.  They can be hurt, but any demon who hurts them owes you.  The worse the hurt the bigger they owe you.” She sighed.  “And no demon would dare hurt them enough to owe you very much.  We can be a dark species but we’re not stupid.  You can only play as much as your willing to pay.”

 

“So am I married to them?” Scott bit his lip.

 

“Sort of.  Mistresses are… seen as equals to husbands and wives, but they’re protected under their own laws.” She waved her hand and a cup of coffee floated over to her.  Sipping her coffee she sighed.  “We should have a civil ceremony today to make this human legal as well.” She eyed the boys.

 

“But marriage is a two person thing in the human world.” Stiles pointed out.

 

“Yes.  But when you sign the certificate, Scott will sign as a witness, drawing that rune before his name.  It’s a sneaky way we demons use to signify a multiple person wedding.  It’ll be legal in the human world, and the double binding will protect you in a lot of ways.” She looked at Derek as did Stiles.

 

“You’re being quiet.”

 

“I became the alpha last night because I murdered my psycho uncle, who killed Alison’s psycho bitch aunt.  You turned out to be a demon.  Scott’s dad tried to kill you.  You claimed me as your mate and husband last night; we had a three way with Scott, who we made our mistress.  Your mom’s alive.  Your dad knows about us.  Scott’s dad’s in jail.  Scott’s mom doesn’t know we’re married yet.  Or what her son is to us.  Jackson’s a werewolf.  And I’m trying to process.”

 

“Yeah it was a Friday last night wasn’t it.” Stiles pondered, when the others looked at him.  “That’s a slow night for Beacon Hills.  The fact that there were only two bodies last night is a record for this town.” He sighed.  “So, you’re not regretting the whole demon married part are you?”

 

“No.  That part and the mates part I’m kind of liking.” Derek grinned before leaning in and kissing Stiles.

 

“Do we have to tell my mom?” Scott bit his lip.

 

“Yeah.  I think we should before we marry you a second time.” Stiles turned and kissed Scott, before pulling him into a kiss between himself and Derek.  “So… you call your mom, tell her to come over and we’ll talk together.”  Scott nodded and walked into the other room to call his mom.

 

“I’ll call your father and let him know.” Stiles’ mom slipped from the room leaving the happy couple together.

 

“So.. are you moving in here or do I move into the burned out wreckage with you?” Stiles said aloud.

 

“We’ll have to ask your parents…” Derek blinked.

 

“Okay.  But we’re going to have to get a bigger bed, because that was a little awkward to fit the three of us in that bed.” Stiles went back to eating.

 

“We may have to invest in a bigger shower too.” Derek said casually.

 

“Not on your life.  I liked our shower sex grope-a-thon.” Stiles grinned around his bacon.

 

“Okay.” Derek kissed him, stealing his bacon with a grin.

 

“Oh we are going to have to set some ground rules RIGHT the fuck now!” Stiles growled.


	5. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell is all about rules; they say the Devil is in the details. And you should never sign a contract with out reading it first. Sound words to live by when your married to a demon with ADHD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness I love this story so much. I need to see about finding where in the hell I saved the runes to so I can use them again soon.

“Uh, mom?” Scott bit his lip a little as he heard her pick up.   
  
“Why are you calling from your bedroom?” Melissa asked groggily into her phone.   
  
“I’m at Stiles’ house.”   
  
“Right. Saturday, where else would you be.” She yawned and seemed to sound like she was trying to get back to sleep. “So I kind of need you to come over so Stiles and I can tell you somethings…” Scott bit his lip harder.   
  
“Is there property damage involved?” She sounded like she wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be a joke of some kind of an actual question.   
  
“Maybe, depends if you noticed the gun shaped hole in the floor on your way to bed last night…”   
  
“Why would there be a gun shaped hole in my floor?” She pondered aloud.   
  
“Because dad shot Stiles.” Scott could hear his mother’s heart beat speed up as well as her shifting around on the bed.   
  
“Say that again?” She sounded more awake.   
  
“Stiles came by the house, dad was in the house… Stiles was Stiles… dad shot stiles… Stiles kind of threw the gun through the floor.” Scott closed his eyes as if that would protect him from the verbal beat down he was expecting.   
  
“Did Jon kill him?”   
  
“Dad? Naw, he’s in lock up.”   
  
“Okay. I’m going to set the alarm for thirty minutes, I’m going to go back to sleep, then I’m going to shower. Then I’m going to have breakfast and then I’ll sit through what ever bad parent lecture I’m about to get.” She said too calmly for Scott’s liking.   
  
“Oh Mr. Stilinski isn’t mad. He might have been if Stiles hadn’t punched dad unconscious.” Scott fibbed.   
  
“Well at least I don’t ge to get yelled at this time. I hate it when it’s my turn. Though I try not to get to mad at him when it’s his turn to get yelled at.” She yawned.   
  
“Anyways… when you come this way, can you bring my tux… I think I’m going to need it.”   
  
“Why would you need a tux?”   
  
“Because Stiles is getting married today.”   
  
“Stiles is a teenager.” Melissa positive.   
  
“Yeah but his.. trust me, Stiles is getting married today.”   
  
“Did you take one of Stiles’ pills again, because if you did…”   
  
“No. I didn’t have any of Stiles’ meds today I swear mom. Stiles got shot, dad’s in jail, Stiles is fine and Stiles is getting married today and I really need my tux.” Scott’s voice got a slight whine to it at the last part.   
  
“Scott if Stiles is getting married, why do you need a tux.”   
  
“Because I don’t want to look poor at my own wedding.” Scott said into the phone in a hushed tone hoping no one else could hear him.   
  
“Why would you…. Your wedding… But you said Stiles… SCOTT ARE YOU AND STILES GETTING MARRIED?!” She screamed.   
  
“Maybe, kind of sort of… can you just get my tux and come over here?”   
  
“Just as soon as I find my fucking baseball bat.”   
  
“MOM!” Scott couldn’t help the whine that time.   
  
“Have the coffee made, I have a feeling I’m going to need it.” She hung up, and Scott trudged into the kitchen.   
  
“That bad?” Stiles asked at Scott’s lost face.   
  
“Mom’s looking for the baseball bat to defend my honor… and I’m supposed to make sure the coffee’s made so she can aim right.” Scott said in a dead pan.   
  
“Coffee’s in the cupboard. And I think it’s a little late to defend your honor. I mean that point when we were both in you and with the gyration I…” Derek’s hand went over his mouth.   
  
“I don’t think we need your mom getting a play by play.” Derek responded, blushing.   
  
“Yeah, the new paper article and the photos will be more then enough for me thank you very much.” She sipped her own coffee.   
  
“Huh?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Oh the only way those tattoos get made is if you did the rite of acceptance in front of the Infernal Congress, where the demon parliament watches the sex act and accepts it as payment for the services of the tattooing magic. They take photos, there’s usually a lovely write up about it in the paper. And if I’d realized you were going to do that last night I’d probably have registered you at this lovely little spot that does his and his things.”   
  
“That bit where I was doing Derek on a table in front of a room full of demons was real?” Stiles seemed lost in that thought.   
  
“Yep. Embarrassing as hell to think that people were taking photos isn’t it?” She smiled. “In fact it’s almost time for the Brim Stone Road.” She held out her hand and a fire erupted out of it to form a news paper. “Wow, you made front page news above the fold.” She smiled at the photo that had Stiles half transformed plowing Derek’s naked ass and a clear shot of Scott’s face as he sucked on Derek’s dick. “Let’s see what they have to say inside.” She skimmed the paper, reading tid bits aloud, as Scott just kept blushing but not looking away from the picture of him giving head.   
  
“Well that’s… that happened.” Stiles blushed as he looked at Scott and Derek.   
  
“Hey don’t look at me; I’m kind of still on ‘my mom is coming over to defend my virtue’ right now.” Scott shrugged.   
  
“I kind of want to keep the photo.” Derek blushed.   
  
“It is a good photo. You can really see how much you liked it when we were really going at it.” Stiles smirked then paused and looked at his mom. “You said registered. Are you telling me more of our family are demons?” Stiles looked at her.   
  
“Almost all of mine is. It’s part of why you haven’t heard anything out of them since my funeral. They’re all a little… taken aback that I love your father enough to stick with him after that. But they’re supportive. And I’m sure your uncle Henry will want to drop by and see how you’re doing.” She smiled.   
  
“I miss Uncle Henry.” Stiles smiled softly.   
  
“He misses you too kiddo. He and Uncle Sven have this great log cabin in the forest of sorrows…” She smiled wistfully.   
  
“And now I’m thinking about Hell as a cute place… and feel strange about that.” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Oh, you’ll hopefully not have to go down there for a good long time. You will have to register of course, demons walking free on the earth have to. But once you register, and declare your truth, it’ll all be fine.”   
  
“Why what now?”   
  
“Your truth. Your purpose for being here, on this plane. I didn’t know what mine was when I first registered for collage. But they have this chair that you sit on for the registration process, the second you sit on it, you just… know your truth.” She shrugged. “Impressive magic. But there’s nothing to worry about.” She smiled.   
  
“And what about the dreams.” Stiles said quietly.   
  
“Did you have another one?” She looked a little worried.   
  
“Always the same, always about someone who makes me think about Scott.” Scott’s ears perked up at that and he looked at Stiles intently.   
  
“What dream?” Scott frowned.   
  


§§§

  
  
They were all sitting around the table, digesting the facts of Stiles’ dream, Claudia looking thoughtful, when Melissa walked in and stopped dead in her tracks, looking at Claudia.   
  
“Am I asleep?” She asked calmly.   
  
“Nope.” Claudia replied.   
  
“Coffee?”   
  
“Same place it always is.”   
  
“Bless you.” She made a bee line for the coffee and made herself a large cup. “You still keep the bourbon in the hidden cabinet?” She asked over her shoulder.   
  
“Twenty years old and smooth as honey.” Claudia smirked as Melissa opened the cabinet up that Stiles hadn’t known was in the wall and poured the liquor into her coffee.   
  
“Right, so you’re not dead and our sons are getting married.” She sat down sipping her drink, letting the burn in her mouth and throat wake her up a little.   
  
“Well to be fair, it’s Stiles and I who are getting officially married, Scott’s our mistress.” Derek said into his coffee cup, trying hard not to look at Melissa as she glared at him over her coffee.   
  
“And I assume by that you’re suggesting you and Stiles will be using my son for sex?” She arched an eyebrow.   
  
“MOM!” Scott blushed.   
  
“Scott I’m not about to let someone use you when you don’t…”   
  
“But I like it.” Scott blushed harder and covered his mouth as everyone looked at him.   
  
“What he means to say is, he was hesitant at first, but once we both got in there it..” Derek’s hand shot out over Stiles’ mouth quickly.   
  
“You… both.. at the same time?” She looked between them and Scott who bit his lip and looked down.   
  
“SCOTT ANDREW McCALL!” She yelled at him.   
  
“It sort of happened…”   
  
“What’d you do trip and fall and land on their dicks?” She scoffed.   
  
“Well when you say it like that, it does paint an interesting picture.” Stiles grinned, pulling Derek’s hand away. “But no, there was lots of lube, and some moving around, and then a very tight space and tattoos and…” Derek groaned as Melissa sputtered about tattoos.   
  
“Show me.” She glared, and Scott pulled his shirt down to show her the tattoo on his chest. “What language is that even in?” She glared.   
  
“It’s in my family’s native tongue.” Claudia said calmly.   
  
“And it means?” Melissa clenched her jaw.   
  
“Owned.” Claudia supplied. “Officially with my people it’s an honored commitment. The one who bares the mark of ownership is responsible for those who bare the mark of being owned. As Stiles is marked as their owner, they are bound to him by our laws.”   
  
“Owned… bound by… what do you mean ‘our laws’?” Melissa seemed confused as to which part of that to be angry about. To which Claudia gave a small frown and looked to Stiles for clarification, because she should be able to tell her own son wasn’t human would it be that hard for her to tell Stiles wasn’t too?   
  
“She doesn’t know about Scott or Derek.” Stiles blushed as he bit his lip, and in that moment Claudia went from wondering to rolling her eyes and sighing at her son for having not told Scott’s mother about her son’s supernatural _infection_ of sorts. She looked at Melissa, and wondered how she’d take it all.   
  
“What exactly don’t I know about my son and Derek?” Melissa’s voice was colored by barely surprised rage at the insinuation she assumed was being placed on that statement.   
  
“Last year my uncle…” Derek stated.   
  
“The guy who was obsessed about your skin.” Scott supplied.   
  
“… well to be fair he had a right to be obsessed, if I’d been burned and left in a coma I’d probably be obsessed about skin too.” Stiles retorted.   
  
“Anyway.” Derek gave them both a look, to which Claudia snickered into her coffee cup. “Last year my uncle, killed my older sister.” Melissa’s face went from slightly amused and confused to alarmed and trying to reconcile that the guy she’d been out on that date with had murdered someone, in his own family no less. “After doing so he changed. He.. became an alpha.” Melissa’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Until that point, he was like I used to be. A beta, like Scott.” She looked at Scott and seemed even more confused.   
  
“Oh for crying out loud, they’re werewolves.” Stiles finally burst out saying. “For fuck sake Derek, you have to give context to these sorts of things. Not everyone has an adderall fueled night online to discover werewolves are real.” He sighed. “Derek’s whole family are born werewolves.” He looked at Derek who gave a nod. “Beta’s werewolves who aren’t in charge of anything. They’re part of a pack but not in charge. The alpha is in charge. And if someone isn’t part of a pack they become an Omega.” Stiles supplied.   
  
“My son isn’t a werewolf. Born or otherwise.”   
  
“Actually I am.” He blushed. “I was bitten by Peter, his uncle last year.” Scott sighed. “Do you remember the half a body they found in the woods?” Melissa narrowed her eyes.   
  
“The one you said Stiles got in trouble for going out and looking for on his own, and the Sherriff called and said he was glad you weren’t with him for a change.” She looked at Scott and Stiles sharply.   
  
“Yeah… about that.. I was there. And the Sherriff caught us, well he caught Stiles and Stiles took the fall to keep me out of trouble… and well on the walk back home… I was attacked by Peter and he bit me and I became a werewolf.”   
  
“The body was my older sister.” Derek said quietly, drawing Melissa’s attention to sit and ponder this whole thing.   
  
“Okay, while I can wrap my head around your uncle killing your sister and my son being out in the woods looking for the other half of her body, I still don’t…” Stiles stomped really hard on Scott’s foot, causing him to wolf out as he glared at Stiles.   
  
“Werewolf.” Stiles pointed, to which he was instantly sorry for having done because Melissa dropped her cup, his instincts took over and he reached out his hand, his demon magic catching the cup and holding it in mid air so it wouldn’t crash. Melissa was caught between staring and not looking at Scott, and doing the same with the cup that was hanging in mid air. Claudia finally reached over and picked up the cup and sat it on the table.   
  
“How… when… I…” Melissa seemed to be falling apart, her mind unable to understand what was going on.   
  
“Boys, give us a minute, go upstairs.” They left, Stiles looking guilty and Scott looking devastated. They filed out and went to Stiles’ room, where he put on distracting music to make it harder for Scott and Derek to hear the conversation. “You need a minute to collect yourself?” Claudia asked calmly.   
  
“My son’s a monster and yours held a cup in mid air with his mind.” Melissa blurted out.   
  
“Well to be fair, Stiles is talented, but that wasn’t telekinesis, that was just magic.” Claudia replied, getting up to refill her coffee.   
  
“How can you be so calm about all this?”   
  
“Well, I was raised around magic, monsters, and worse. And dying and coming back gives you a more laid back approach to life.” She shrugged, refilling Melissa’s cup as well.   
  
“So you did die?” Her eyes fixed to her cup.   
  
“Yep. I died. For about a week I was in the box and in the ground. I woke up after that. Not a pleasant experience waking up in a buried casket.” Claudia shuddered. “It’s one of those things I hope to never experience again.” She looked at Melissa. “And I wouldn’t classify Scott as a monster.” She put her hand on Melissa’s hand and squeezed.   
  
“But he’s not…”   
  
“He’s not human anymore, no. But he’s still the same Scott. It’s part of why his grades have been slipping this last year. Imagine if once a month your period turned you into a mad woman out for blood and utterly out of control, while also making every inch of your body feel like you’re being murdered.” Melissa looked at her confused for a moment. “That’s what the full moon is to werewolves. Every full moon Stiles goes over and locks him up and keeps him contained so he doesn’t go out and hurt someone. Because for three days Scott can’t control his actions. And then there’s the hunters.” Melissa frowned. “I believe you’ve met the Argents?” Melissa nodded. “They’re family are hunters. They go around the world killing anything not human.” Melissa got a panicked look on her face. “Scott didn’t know till after he was dating Alison and a werewolf that they were trying to kill him too. And then Peter went insane and started that murder spree across town. And then Alison’s aunt showed up, who was the one who murdered the rest of Derek and Peter’s family and left Peter in a coma for the last ten years.” She paused to sip her coffee. “From what I’m given to understand Peter killed her aunt in front of her last night. Just before the boys killed Peter.” Melissa’s eyes got wide at that admission.   
  
“They… killed…”   
  
“To be fair, he was basically telling Scott join him and murder people or he’d kill you and everyone Scott ever loved till Scott had no choice but to join him to murder people. But it’s been a lot of an adjustment to get used to. And being head over heels in love with Alison and being forced to break up by her parents under threat of murder by gun toting mad men who just watched their sister die… yeah, he had a bad night. And to cap it all off Stiles’ transformation happened in front of them.” She sighed.   
  
“Stiles is a …”   
  
“Werewolf? No. He’s like me.” She smiled softly. “We’re actual demons.” She let her hand turn red and stopped it as her fingers started to bleed into a nearly transparent white, before turning it back pink. “And that heritage had been waking up slowly in Stiles. And then watching Peter die when Derek tore his throat out… it kind of woke up his magic fully. And then Derek freaked out and Stiles lost control and woke up at your house…” She looked down.   
  
“Scott said his dad shot Stiles.”   
  
“Yeah… he threatened Stiles, and Stiles wasn’t fully in control yet… and he transformed in front of your ex husband and… he shot Stiles in the forehead. Point blank range.” She bit her lip. “Stiles nearly broke his neck after that. But took Scott’s wish not to watch his dad die as reason enough not to kill Raff.” She sipped on her coffee. “He… well basically he invoked the right of compensation. Where by he could request anything of Scott in return for doing what Scott asked. Scott wanted his dad not to die by Stiles’ hand last night… Stiles wanted Scott naked in bed under him…” She blushed a little.   
  
“So my son got … fucked to save his father.” Melissa was thunderstruck, torn between hating Raff for causing that situation and angry at Stiles for taking advantage of Scott.   
  
“Yes. But it.. well it turned into something more.” Claudia sighed. “When a demon has sex with someone they don’t love, it’s just sex. We can even have sex with our best friends and its nothing more then sex. But when it’s someone we love…” She gestured to her heart. “Well if it’s a strong enough love, we make a pact with that person, a contract of magic and power that tattoos both us and them… binding each of us to the contract. Effectively marrying us to one another. I knew Stiles was in love with Derek and Derek was in love with him. What I didn’t count on was how Derek and Stiles felt about Scott, and how Scott feels about them.” She sighed. “Officially in demon law, Stiles and Derek are married, and Scott is their Mistress. Equal in status to either one of them, and protected by a whole other set of laws. It prevents demons from harming Scott and Derek to get at Stiles. I told the boys they need to be protected in the human world too so John’s out getting the paperwork and someone to marry the boys today so that Scott can witness it with his mistress rune and his name, which by demon law makes him protected by human laws in the marriage as well.”   
  
“Hence me needing to bring his suit.” Melissa nodded. Her mind grasping at things she could understand now.   
  
“He had you bring his suit, that’s sweet.” Claudia smiled. “Now if I can get the other two to dress up.” She sighed. “Anyways. We wanted to make sure you knew what was going on and were prepared to see them be a couple.” She patted Melissa’s hand.   
  
“It’s still strange to think of Scott with boys.” She stared off into space. “I just… I never figured I’d have to have that talk with him.”   
  
“Oh I kind of always assumed I would with Stiles.” Claudia smirked. “I always sort of figured he’d end up with Scott. Then he fixated on Lydia Martin and I wasn’t as sure. But in the last year or two it’s been rather clear that he was at least bisexual.” She shrugged.   
  
“And demons don’t care about that sort of thing?”   
  
“We have a more relaxed view of sexuality. You are what you are.” She shrugged. “Stiles has an Uncle who doesn’t leave Hell much these days who’s married to a man he fell in love with.” She smiled. “But it’s seen as perfectly normal to us.”   
  
“So demons are from hell… should I be asking if you’re evil?” Melissa frowned.   
  
“Evil is subjective. Not every demon is evil just like not every human is good. We’re born with certain natures, and between that, our home life, and the people we grow up with, our identities are formed. Its part of the reason I wanted Stiles raised amongst humans. I wanted him to value people as people.” She shrugged. “And I was kind of hoping he’d fall in love with a nice person from up here. Hell is okay, but love down there is a mess.” She sighed.   
  
“Do you miss it?” Melissa asked after awhile.   
  
“Sometimes. It’s not better or worse, just different. There was a time I couldn’t wait to get out of it. And now there are days I wish I could take my boys there to see what life is like. I know it’s not exactly safe down there for them.” She sighed.   
  
“Why wouldn’t it be safe?”   
  
“John’s human. And while I love him to bits, he’s be a huge temptation to mess with down there. Like dangling a mouse on a string in front of a room full of starving cats. Stiles… Stiles is too young to know all the dangers, and I don’t want to risk him being hurt just yet.” She sighed.   
  
“I’m sure it’ll work out.” Melissa smiled softly.   
  
“We get through the wedding and we’ll be fine.” Claudia smiled.   
  


§§§

  
  
Stiles and Derek were laying on either side of Scott on Stiles’ bed. He had looked like he was on the verge of crying when they got up here so they’d cuddled around him, holding him close and just being there for him. Stiles slipped down in front of Scott and opened his jeans, pulling his semi hard cock out of his boxer briefs and engulfing his member in his sweet mouth. Slowly suckling on Scott’s cock to distract him was working. He was loosing himself in the feel of Stiles’ throat. He barely registered it when Derek started undressing him. Soon he was naked and between his lovers as Derek fingered him, working lubed fingers deep and hard against his prostate. Making him quiver in Stiles’ mouth. Stiles smiled around Scott’s cock as Derek worked something a lot bigger then his fingers into Scott’s hole, slowly fucking himself into the boy. Scott rolled slightly and kissed Derek as Stiles started rubbing behind his balls, feeling the movement of Derek just inches away inside Scott’s ass. Between the two of them working his body over, Scott didn’t last long, emptying himself into Stiles’ willing throat as he arched his back against Derek’s chest, his ass clenching and squeezing Derek’s cock, milking an orgasm out of him till he was flooding Scott’s ass with cum.   
  
Stiles kissed his way up Scott’s body till they shared Scott’s load between them in a kiss, Derek joining in to get some of the taste into his mouth. They snuggled in close to one another and went to sleep, Derek’s cock still firmly in place in Scott’s ass, Scott completely naked, and Stiles still fully dressed. A knock at the door slowly woke them from their slumber; it was closer to noon now, Stiles smiled, a much better time to be awake on a weekend. He told who ever was there to come in. His dad came into the room, saw their state of undress and closed the door behind him. He walked over and pulled out his son’s desk chair to sit on it while Stiles sat on the bed, this way Stiles blocked his view of Scott’s cock.   
  
“Everything’s set just as soon as you guys are awake and dressed we’ll have the wedding.”   
  
“I’ll get them up. The cloths out in the hall?” Stiles hugged his dad.   
  
“Yep. I’ll leave them just outside the door so you can start getting dressed.”   
  
“It’s so surreal that we’re getting married. I mean… we haven’t even talked about where we’re going to live.” Stiles sat back and looked at his dad.   
  
“We’d be glad to have you here. And I know Melissa would be glad to have you there. I think it’s up to the three of you to decide all around where you belong.”   
  
“We’ll have to talk about it then.” Stiles hugged his dad one last time and let him slip out of the room before he looked at the other two. “You might as well stop pretending.” He smiled as they both looked at him with a shy smile on their face.   
  
“You can tell when we’re awake now?” Scott asked sleepily.   
  
“My hearing’s about the same as yours. I could tell.” He kissed Scott and then leaned across him to kiss Derek. “So… wedding, then decide where we’re living or other way around?”   
  
“I vote we talk about it later.” Scott yawned.   
  
“I agree.” Derek looked up at Stiles.   
  
“Okay, after.” He smiled and stood up, yawning as he went to the door and pulled in their suits. “Showers then head downstairs to wait.” Stiles handed out the marked suit bags and smiled. “Scott go on and hit the shower. Derek will be next.” Scott nodded and padded out of the room across the hall to the bathroom to shower, not bothering with clothing since he was just going to get dressed in the bathroom anyways.   
  
“I love it when you take control.” Derek grinned, laying there with his rapidly hardening dick out.   
  
“Strip.” Stiles said from the foot of the bed. Derek smirked as he pulled his shirt over to top of his head and threw it into the far corner. He lifted up and slid his jeans down his body leaving him in his boxers with his big dick out the fly. Stiles was licking his lips when those boxers joined the rest of Derek’s clothes, leaving him naked and spread out before him. He knew he only had the length of Scott’s shower to do what ever he was going to do, and he wanted to play a little. “Jerk off for me Derek.” Derek moaned as he started stroking his dick, playing with his balls with the other hand. Stiles watched, drinking in the sight before slowly moving forward, with out warning he was suddenly lapping at Derek’s ass, eating the alpha out as he jerked off above him. Derek’s breathing hitched as he spilled himself all across his chest, Stiles having worked two lubed fingers into his ass grinned at Derek.   
  
“Fuck….” Derek panted. He was laying there panting when they heard the shower shut off and listened to Scott get dressed. Once he was down the stairs, Stiles sent Derek across the hall, naked and covered in his own cum to shower and dress for the wedding. Laying back in his bed, smell the other two and their pleasure and love, Stiles took his cloths off and lubed up his fingers before he began fingering himself. Knowing both wolves could hear him, he muttered a spell to make sure no one else but them could hear what he was doing and saying.   
  
“Gods I fucking love the both of you.” He moaned, the slick sound of his fingers in and out of his ass as he jerked off filling the room. “Can’t wait till after the wedding, tonight when we’re back in here buck naked, and I get the pair of you to stuff your big thick cocks deep in my ass and fuck me into tomorrow.” He could hear Derek playing with himself in the shower and could hear Scott telling them how mean they were for doing this while he was in a suit and unable to join in. “Don’t worry Scotty we’ll take care of you.” He moaned, Derek’s whimper turning him on. He worked himself over till he heard Derek go in the shower again before finishing cleaning himself up and stepping out to dry off. Stiles came all over himself finding his own personal bliss as he waited his turn. He listened to Derek get dressed, and head down the stairs. Once he was sure everyone was down stairs he walked naked and proud to the bathroom and showered himself. Smiling at how the bathroom now seemed to smell of the other two as well. He couldn’t get enough of that smell, it was like a tangible thing to him suddenly, and he wanted to be wrapped in that smell. His shower was spent mostly breathing in that smell and letting it fill his mind of all the things they’d do together. He finished up and dried, before slipping into his own suit. Glad that he’d let his mother pick it out, because he’d have had no clue what to do today when his mind was mostly on the other two. He wondered if they looked at sexy as he hoped he did in the suit. He came down stairs and could hear music playing in the back yard.   
  
“You ready?” His dad smiled as he held out his arm. Stiles took it and grinned as he was walked out into the yard where he saw Scott and Derek already standing at the alter. The minister standing there looking strangely proper in the midst of what seemed almost too strange for Stiles to think about. But he let himself walk with his dad down the isle and to his lovers. The vows were simple but heartfelt, and Stiles felt this sense of awe and love wash over him as they ended the vows with a kiss, that they shared with Scott. He’d had his own vows to say, the minister being a demon too worked out in their favor. Then they were signing the wedding Licence and Scott witnessed on it, his mark in front of his name.   
  
They broke into grins and kissed again before the cake was brought out and they went to have some. The small party of family and friends was breaking up when there was a ring at the door. Stiles went and answered it, a short balding man was standing outside the door.   
  
“Hello. I’m from the council, I was wondering if I could come in.” He smiled at Stiles.   
  
“Uh, sure…” He shrugged, and instantly felt bad about this when the man crossed the threshold and the house seemed to give a small shake. “What’s your business here?”   
  
“I need to have a word with your mother. She out back?” He moved through the house and Stiles felt his inner demon panic. He rushed to get a head and warn his mom but the man stepped out into the back yard and smirked as he caught sight of Claudia.   
  
“Malcom!” She yelled, slamming her glass down. “By what right do you come here!” She marched up to him.   
  
“By order of the council, I am to collect all wayward demons.” He smirked. “And you my dear are wayward. You are living unmarried in a mortal’s home.” She started to protest that she and John were married. “Till death do us part. I do so love that humans put that into their vows.” He chuckled. “You died, the marriage ended. You came back, it did not. You haven’t renewed your marriage vows on either side of the laws. So you and your property are now remanded into custody of hell pending a hearing.” He snapped his fingers and runes appeared in the air at the property line.   
  
“Mom what’s he talking about.”   
  
“It’s a shame we can’t lay claim to the boy as well. Clever getting him married in their court systems as well.” He sighed.   
  
“Mom?”   
  
“Legally standing… since your father and I haven’t… consummated our bond again since I moved back in, we’re not married and legally I have to go back to hell to stand judgment for living above ground, unmarried and unregistered. And they’re taking your father and the house as my property.” She kissed her son. “Don’t worry; I’ll have someone contact you soon to tell you what’s going on.” She stepped back and as he reached for her she vanished, and he found himself standing on an empty lot, Scott, Derek, and Melissa standing there with him, confused at where the house went. The only other thing in the empty lot was a large trunk. Stiles went to examine it and found everything he owned neatly packed away. Stiles seemed to shut down at that. So at Melissa’s instructions, the boys helped carry Stiles and his belongings to his jeep and they drove him to her home. They packed his things up into Scott’s room and she told them she was going to get a hotel room for the night. She knew they needed some alone time. She left hoping that Stiles would be okay, but knowing he’d need time to process this.   
  
His lovers undressed him, undressed themselves and they got into bed together. He felt happy and numb and sad all at once, his mind stuck in a bit of a loop about what had happened today. He wasn’t sure how he should feel. He just knew he was lost. And as he slowly came to himself in the wee hours of the morning he realized he was being cuddled by his lovers. He smiled at that and cuddled back for the first time since they’d gotten into bed. They smiled into his skin and whispered sweet nothings to him as they lulled him to sleep with their love. He wasn’t sure what would happen now, but at least he had them in his corner to protect him.   
  
Elsewhere in a gym locker room, Jackson stood completely naked trembling. He wasn’t sure what he was doing here, he wasn’t sure what was going on. And suddenly he realized there was a naked man on the bench in front of him. He was walking towards the man, stepping over his lap so he was spread open for the man, his cock pressed against Jackson’s hole.   
  
“Do you accept me?” He smirked. Jackson whimpered a yes as he was suddenly forced down on dick taking his last shred of virginity away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumpy twisting winding road. All good though.


End file.
